fwobfandomcom-20200214-history
Deezus
Dillon "Deezus" Downing, easily the greatest member of FWOB and was the former best button masher also the best Mario Party gamer. When getting fucked by lady RNG in Mario Party, Deezus likes playing as Mario or Luigi. Signature Laugh Deezus is by far the easiest to distinguish verbally out of the FWOB crew for his innocuous and very intoxicating laugh, which as some sources state, is akin to a seraph singing their last hymn in the holy choir, as the inevitable and fatal heart attack from too much cocaine takes him to his final resting place. Repeatedly. The source of this near limitless rat screech is unknown, yet some facts point to it being from Deezus choking in many games of Pitifall to another co-host from FWOB, Major "Major" Duncan. Catchphrases * "Ok" * "Ah" * "That's unfortunate" * "Boy, I'm finna" * "Well there you have it" * *Horse Noise* * “Damn Daniel” * "You hate to see that happen" * "Duel me you lil' bitch" * ”Hey Stinky!” Trivia * Has very nice hair. * Very handsome. * Proven the best button masher of FWOB. (Due to recent events this may change) * Best strategist of FWOB. * But, Worst luck on FWOB, as shown in the luck based minigames and chance time on Mario Party, and more specifically, "Pitifall". * Lives under several layers of irony * One of the main editors for the channel along with Don * Has appeared in a certain incriminating video on the FWOB twitter confirming that he is "probs" a pedophile/lolicon (However they're only Chinese cartoon children so nothing can be concluded). * Typically wears hoodies. * According to him in Sonic '06, he is always erect while playing sonic * Once famously said “We could put 2 1/2 hours of nazi propaganda up but holy shit if we’re bad at Big the Cat’s story in Sonic Adventure they go up in arms” in Gamma Adventure Finale * Knows a fair amount in health related topics due to his college attendance at Oklahoma University. * Rank 1 Atlas reactor player in seasons 1, 2, and 3. * Shows an interest in statistics, often noting the chance of a roll being a success or failure in Mario Party. * Wears khakis in conjunction with his tight af yeezys, which together prove to be an ungodly combo, thus giving him one clout demerit. * Hated Travis in 2013 * He always says that, "No lesson hard-learned is not learned twice," as of Heavy Rain Episode 3 * Most hated member of FWOB since Episode 17 of Heavy Rain * According to Jacob, Dillon sports a hefty two inches * Has a 2 inch penis, much smaller than Weegee's * In episode 2 of Dark Souls, it is stated that Dillon had to learn the ins and outs of cumming for a class he took. * Wants to fuck Lightning from Final Fantasy XIII (honestly who doesn't?) * Currently holds the FWOB record for the Mario Party mini-game Alpine Assault * In episode 14 of Dark Souls it is revealed that Dillon goes to read at the library after every recording session * His favorite anime is Steins;Gate * His favorite show is Game of Thrones * Is a brony IRL * Dillon has nicknamed his dick "The Fire Tentacle" (Dark Souls 28) * Claims to have never played Shadow of The Colossus before the FWOB series, and should be ashamed. * He makes a JoJo's reference in episode 1 of Shadow of the Colossus, much to Don's dismay * He is very salty * Gave up his cat for the channel. Now you can't hate him. * Does not like videogamedunkey. You can hate him again. * Lived in the sewers when he was a kid which is just like the FWOB audience * Dillon dreams of having old men follow him around everywhere he goes * Dillon has fetal alcohol syndrome. (Pokemon FireRed 8) * Would have preferred PUBG win game of the year at the Game Awards as opposed to the winner, Breath of the Wild. This is one of the many questionable opinions Dillon has that makes him the most hated FWOB member * Has been reported on the FWOB twitter to have impersonated Major during one series . * Dillon loves insulting women * Dillon hates the WNBA * Played League of Legends with Martin Skhreli * He looks a bit like Mark Zuckerberg * Licks girl's faces * In the episode of mario party 6 called "controversy", Dillon was caught cheating the gecko code on modded mario party * Is a not a huge fan of the george lopez show even though it plays at his gym. Quotes "How many of y'all like sexual harassment?" - House Party: Beat Off Game - EPISODE 4 "What if Fred Flintstone was in Dark Souls?" - Dark Souls 2: Hey Stinky - EPISODE 12 "If global warming exists, explain ice." - Dark Souls 2: INVADERS - EPISODE 20 Category:FWOB Member Category:Epic Gamer Category:Songed